


Возьми меня за руку (если тебе не страшно)

by Evichii, Gayfield



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/Gayfield
Summary: Широ может не смотреть. Он заранее знает, как выглядит труп. Распахнутые глаза, перерезанное горло. Белый журавлик из бумаги в правой руке, испачканный кровью.Он может не смотреть, но смотрит. Чертыхается, поняв, что убитому парню вряд ли есть двадцать.Сколько ещё погибнет, прежде чем Широ поймает этого ублюдка?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Возьми меня за руку (если тебе не страшно)

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9969572)

Широ может не смотреть. Он заранее знает, как выглядит труп. Распахнутые глаза, перерезанное горло. Белый журавлик из бумаги в правой руке, испачканный кровью.  
Он может не смотреть, но смотрит. Чертыхается, поняв, что убитому парню вряд ли есть двадцать.  
Сколько ещё погибнет, прежде чем Широ поймает этого ублюдка?  
 _Сколько?_

— Чуваку просто не повезло, — отзывается Мэтт, даже не подняв голову. Пожимает плечами, убирая грёбанного журавлика в пакет для вещдоков. — А вот нам может повезти.

— Ты о чём?

— На том магазинчике есть камера. Наш любитель оригами мог на ней засветиться.

Мэтт говорит что-то ещё, но Широ не слушает. Он идёт прямо туда. На ходу достаёт значок полиции Лос-Анджелеса и пытается унять разъедающую грудь ярость.

Им и правда везёт. Запись есть — хреновая, чёрно-белая, с ужасными помехами — но она есть. Первая стóящая зацепка за два месяца.  
Первая стóящая зацепка за шесть трупов.

Широ изучает её часами. Гоняет по кругу снова и снова, останавливает в одном и том же месте, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо. У него не выходит.  
Программа не справляется тоже — запись слишком нечёткая. Отпечатков пальцев, которые эксперты нашли на журавликах, по-прежнему нет в базах. Одновременно у них есть всё и ничего.

— Как успехи? — Мэтт подаёт ему стакан кофе. Широ бросает взгляд на окно, к удивлению для себя обнаруживает, что давно стемнело. — Тебе бы отдохнуть.

— Некогда отдыхать. Пока я отдыхаю, ещё кто-нибудь…

— У него нет системы.

— Или есть, но мы до сих пор её не поняли.

Мэтт вздыхает. Садится в кресло рядом, подпирает щёку ладонью и смотрит на статичный кадр в мониторе.

— Больше ничего? — спрашивает он. Широ качает головой.

— Средний рост, тёмные волосы, тёмная куртка и тёмные джинсы. Так можно половину города арестовать. — От бессилия и усталости он роняет лицо в ладони.

Рука Мэтта опускается на плечо. Похлопывает, успокаивающе. Призывает расслабиться, но Широ не может.

— Иди домой. Поспи. Утро вечера мудренее, слышал? Этот любитель оригами…

— Акира, — поправляет Широ.

— Акира? — Мэтт хмурит брови. — Ты ему имя дал?

— «Любитель оригами» было слишком длинным, прости. Акира Ёсидзава один из самых известных мастеров оригами.

— Всё время забываю про твои японские корни. Вообще так и правда звучит круче.

— _Убийцы не крутые_.

Его напарник сразу же замолкает. Мэтта всегда заносит, Широ в курсе. Для этого они и нужны друг другу. Чтобы не позволять пересекать черту.  
И Широ уже на грани.

— Ты прав. Пойду домой.

На улице промозглый ветер и стылость. Город сверкает вывесками, те отражаются в длинных лужах. Возможно, прямо сейчас Акира убивает ещё кого-нибудь и прямо сейчас вкладывает в руку хренов журавлик. Широ гонит от себя эти мысли до тех пор, пока не добирается до дома. Гонит их и после. Старается не думать об этом, когда переступает порог квартиры.

Автоответчик моргает зелёным. Мерцает на стене зловещим пятном, пока Широ не включает свет. Вздохнув, он ставит сообщения на воспроизведение и проходит на кухню. Услышав первое, Широ сразу же возвращается.

У звонившего хриплый голос. Голос сообщает, что знает убийцу. Описывает его в деталях, которые Широ не мог рассмотреть, но теперь, зная картину, восстанавливает мысленно. Называет его имя и адрес. Говорит, что очень его ждёт.  
Это не первый псих, звонящий Широ. За карьеру полицейского таких много было, и ещё никто из них ни разу не помог найти настоящего преступника, но этот… Этот знает слишком много.  
Он должен проверить.

Дождь, который едва успокоился, разошёлся с новой силой. Широ поднимает ворот плаща и совсем не надеется поймать такси. До указанного адреса пара кварталов.  
Ботинки промокли насквозь, волосы и плащ — тоже. Прежде чем постучать в квартиру, Широ думает о том, о чём должен был подумать с самого начала.  
Он совсем один. Без прикрытия, без напарника, без бронежилета даже. А этот парень убил шестерых, если голос в телефоне не соврал. Боже, почему он вообще пришёл сюда.  
В любом случае, отступать поздно. Если голос прав, то Акира за этой дверью. Широ поймает убийцу. Арестует его и отправит за решётку, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Оружие при себе. Остаётся надеяться, что использовать его не придётся.

Дверь открывает молодой парень — похожий на тех, что лежат сейчас в морге. Он в домашней одежде, самую малость растрёпанный. Безобидный, если не считать вилки в руке. Если не заглядывать в его глаза, которые сквозят холодом.

— Ты вообще кто? — спрашивает парень, хмуря выразительные брови. Широ достаёт значок.

— Полиция Лос-Анджелеса. Документы покажи.

— Эм. Окей? — Широ сдвигает в сторону край пальто, демонстрируя убранный в кобуру пистолет. Жест парень понимает правильно. _Никаких лишний движений_. — Ладно-ладно. Я могу залезть в карман куртки?

Широ кивает, не сводя с него взгляда. Парень закатывает глаза и, достав, протягивает ему права на байк.  
Когане Кит, двадцать два года.

— Сойдёт? — спрашивает Кит. — У меня там яичница остывает. Офицер.

— Детектив, — поправляет Широ. Прячет в карман значок вместе с чужими правами. — Собирайся. Ты задержан.

— Из-за яичницы? Серьёзно?

— По подозрению в убийствах.

— Ого. Детектив, не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но я точно не…

— _Собирайся._ Живо.

Широ пристально наблюдает за тем, как Кит переодевается. Как меняет футболку на тёплую толстовку, как затягивает шнурки на кроссовках, как подходит к нему, но в последний момент разворачивается обратно в сторону комнаты.

— В чём дело? — окликает Широ. Не очень-то вежливо, да и тон дряной. Хлёсткий, так что неудивительно видеть Кита замершим, словно от удара. Широ морщится, но взгляд не отводит.

— Перчатки забыл. Я быстро.

На улице не так холодно, какие к чёрту перчатки. Его в убийстве подозревают, а он о шмотках печётся. Вряд ли Кит осознаёт всю серьёзность — на лекции об этом времени нет, потому что Широ бросает случайный взгляд вглубь комнаты и наконец-то замечает письменный стол, на котором с десяток журавликов. Белых и ладных, с поднятыми вверх крыльями. Рука мастера Широ слишком знакома. Собственные холодеют сразу же.

— Нет. — Выходит слишком сдавленно; в висках стучит. Только отточенные рефлексы позволяют ему взять в руки и себя, и пистолет, хоть насчёт первого Широ не очень-то уверен. — Руки перед собой.

Он ожидает сопротивления. Готовится стрелять, если придётся, но Кит не нападает. Только хмурится, будто не понимает, в чём дело, и послушно выставляет руки запястьями вверх. Не говорит ни слова, когда Широ надевает на него наручники, и ни слова, пока они идут под дождём в участок. Молчит даже тогда, когда Широ приковывает его к стулу в допросной.  
Кто не молчит — так это Мэтт. Правда, прежде он бьёт Широ в челюсть.

— Ты совсем головой поехал? — кричит он, тыча пальцем в зеркальное стекло допросной. Широ прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к губе, стирая кровь. — Он хренов маньяк, Широ, и уже грохнул шестерых. Так не терпелось стать седьмым?!

— Мэтт, я…

— Кретин ты. А я твой напарник, если ты ещё помнишь. — Мэтт трёт переносицу, у него дрожат руки. — Хоть предупредил бы.

— Прости.

— Чего теперь. Допрашивай, я сам сгоняю на вызов.

— Новый труп?

— Вроде бы. Но не факт, что по нашей части. Позвоню, как что-то узнаю. Так хорошие напарники делают, знаешь.

Широ поджимает губы. Да, он понял, что как мудак себя повёл, и знает, что напарник из него хреновый. Но теперь у них есть настоящий подозреваемый и отпечатки пальцев для сравнения.  
Что важнее, они совпадают.

***

Плечи Кита вывернуты под неестественным углом, с мокрой чёлки всё ещё капает на лицо, но Широ не испытывает к нему ни малейшего сострадания. При мысли, что мальчишка зарезал шестерых, руки начинают мелко дрожать, и Широ стискивает пальцы под столом, заставляя себя успокоиться. У него не выходит. От внешнего сходства Кита с убитыми Широ не по себе. На мгновение воображение дорисовывает белого журавлика в раскрытой ладони и кровавую полосу на шее. Горло сдавливает — почти все силы Широ тратит на то, чтобы держать голос ровным.

— Я повторяю вопрос: почему ты их убил?

Кит пытается пожать плечами, морщится от боли и в очередной раз качает головой.

— Это не я.

— Но ты признаёшь, что это твои журавлики.

— Журавлики мои.

— И ты оставил их около убитых.

— Нет.

— Кто тогда?

— Откуда мне знать! — взрывается Кит. Дёргается на стуле и сразу оседает обратно. Морщится, вздыхает, звенит наручниками о металлическую спинку. — Вы мне скажите, вы же детектив.

— Других подозреваемых нет.

Несколько секунд Кит устало смотрит ему в глаза, и Широ глупо надеется, что запас оптимизма у него кончился, и он наконец признается. Вместо этого Кит роняет голову на шаткий стол, заставив шесть журавликов нестройно подпрыгнуть. У него громко урчит в желудке.

— Я не тот, кого вы искали, — говорит он, и отчаяние в его голосе звучало бы достоверно, не будь у журавликов на крыльях бурых пятен. — Я не знаю, что ещё сказать.

Оттолкнув свой стул, Широ выходит из допросной и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь.

Запивая безвкусный сэндвич дрянным кофе в кафешке через дорогу от участка, Широ в очередной раз пересматривает по кругу все фото с мест преступлений, медицинские протоколы, показания очевидцев, обнаруживших трупы. Каждая строчка, каждая деталь давно въелись в память, но он всё ещё надеется найти зацепку, которую упустил раньше.

Видео с места шестого убийства он тоже помнит покадрово, со всеми помехами, но всё равно включает заново. На экране ноутбука Акира нагоняет свою жертву недалеко от пешеходного перехода, хватает сзади за плечо, бьёт ножом в открытую шею. Сразу отпускает, смотрит, как несчастный падает на колени, потом на четвереньки. Спокойно ждёт, пока всё закончится, хватает мертвеца за капюшон, оттаскивает к стене заброшенного дома, усаживает, аккуратно вкладывает в открытую ладонь оригами. Отряхивает перчатки и, оглядевшись, скрывается в темноте безлюдного переулка.

Отпечатки на всех оригами свидетельствуют против Кита, и Широ прямо сейчас отправил бы его в изолятор и под суд, но… что-то тут нечисто. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы оставлять на виду облепленные своими отпечатками фигурки? Он, что, хотел, чтобы его поймали? Может, он ещё сам и позвонил?  
От бессилия Широ хочется застонать, но он ограничивается тем, что допивает остывший кофе и после недолгой внутренней борьбы покупает на кассе ещё два сэндвича с собой.

Мэтта он видит, едва зайдя в участок, и ускоряет шаг.

— Признался? — первое, что спрашивает Мэтт.

Широ качает головой.

— Всё отрицает. А у тебя что?

— Ты, блядь, не поверишь. — Он вынимает из внутреннего кармана пиджака прозрачный пакет и суёт Широ в руку.

Журавлик. Ещё один. На этот раз белым остался только клювик.

— Похоже, ты его тёпленьким взял, — слышит Широ как сквозь вату. Влажные красные крылья льнут к запотевшему полиэтилену у него в руке, а этот ублюдок ещё смеет что-то отрицать. Смеет шутить сразу после того, как убил человека, вернулся домой и буднично сел ужинать. Да он… — Чёртов дождь, на вид не смогли точное время смерти установить, придётся до утра ждать экспертизы. Я попросил сразу позвонить, как что-то станет известно. Широ?..

— Чудовище, — сдавленно говорит Широ. — Он просто чудовище.

— Тебе бы поспать. Никуда он не денется из изолятора.

— Я не смогу спать, пока он не признается.

— Хочешь, я его пошатаю? — Мэтт усмехается, со щёлканьем разминая пальцы. — Даже бить не буду, обещаю. Что это тут у тебя, сэндвич? Поделишься?

Широ молча протягивает бумажный пакет.

— Мне бы твою жизнерадостность.

— Даже преступники едят, а мы что, не должны? — хмыкает Мэтт, с аппетитом откусывая от подмякшего хлеба. — Господи, ну и дрянь, такой едой пытать можно! Отдохни пока!

Посмотрев ему вслед, Широ говорит себе, что журавлика нужно отнести в лабораторию. Хоть какое-то полезное дело.

***

Допрос не клеится. Широ наблюдает из-за зеркальной стены, и чем дольше, тем очевиднее просветы в деталях паззла, который он уже сложил в голове. Те попросту не подходят друг к другу.

— Техника «хороший и плохой коп» не сработала, — устало сообщает Мэтт, плюхнувшись рядом с Широ на диван в коридоре. — Он отказывается идти на контакт.

— Я был плохим копом, — без энтузиазма отзывается Широ, гипнотизируя пятнышко на стене. Перед глазами всё ещё шесть журавликов и брызги на белых крыльях. И седьмой, полностью бурый.

— Ты не умеешь быть плохим копом. — Мэтт вытягивает ноги и сползает по потёртой кожаной спинке. — Ты слишком сострадательный.

Это правда, оттого обиднее. Дожил. Сочувствует подозреваемому. Дальше что, погулять его отпустит?  
Жаль, что на пенсию не выпускают в двадцать семь. Широ ушёл бы.

— Я в том настроении, чтобы сдать полицейский значок и уйти в отставку прямо сейчас, — глухо говорит Широ и яростно трёт виски. Взбодриться не помогает. — Почему именно журавлики?! Их дарят на счастье! Их складывают, чтобы исполнилась мечта, а не!..

— Поспишь всё-таки, может? — Мэтт сжимает его плечо, пристально смотрит в глаза, и Широ скисает. Очередной приступ гнева отнимает остатки сил. — Хотя бы здесь.

— Я в порядке, — бурчит Широ и сам себе не верит. — Поедешь домой?

— Пора бы. До утра всё равно делать нечего. Не можем засчитать труп в качестве улики, пока не будет заключения. Или мне остаться?

— Нет, не надо. Должна же у кого-то из нас голова работать.

— Обещай мне, что на этот раз обойдётся без необдуманных решений. Обещаешь?

Широ кивает и, кажется, впервые за последние несколько дней делает попытку улыбнуться.

— Обещаю.

***

На помятый сэндвич в отсыревшей бумаге Кит смотрит с подозрением. Потом так же смотрит на Широ.

— Там, что, яд? Или какая-нибудь сыворотка правды?

— Мой напарник прав, этим сэндвичем и без яда пытать можно. — Широ садится напротив, устало сжимает переносицу. — Но ночью ничего съедобнее не раздобыть.

— И мне за это надо в убийстве сознаться или что?

Кит сверлит его настороженным взглядом. Похоже, не шутит.

— Ты пытаешься обвинить меня в шантаже? — уточняет Широ. — За клевету, вообще-то, тоже полагается срок.

— У вас, копов, за всё полагается срок, — огрызается Кит и всё-таки сгребает сэндвич со стола. Подозрительно осматривает, нюхает и только потом кусает. На его лице отражается блаженство.

— Бывали проблемы с полицией?

— Они у меня прямо сейчас, если ты не заметил. — Кит запихивает в рот остатки хлеба и неприглядной ветчины. — Ты будешь меня пытать?

Широ смотрит на него устало.

— Пока я с тобой просто разговариваю. Мы можем всё решить по-хорошему. Я ударю тебя, только если ты нападёшь первым. В целях самообороны. Даже несмотря на то, что ты убил ше…

— Я никого не убивал! — На этот раз у Кита достаточно свободы, чтобы вскочить. Стул с грохотом опрокидывается, Широ кривится от того, как ножки скребут по полу. — Не воровал даже!

— Но около убитых были твои журавлики. Откуда они там взялись? — терпеливо спрашивает Широ.

Смерив его разъярённым взглядом, Кит поднимает стул, садится обратно.

— Откуда я знаю. — Он закидывает голову, щурится на белый потолок, смаргивает выступившую слезу. — Я их сотни три раздарил. Далеко ещё было до тысячи.

Журавлики в пятнах крови со стола перекочевали в сейф к другим вещдокам, и Широ почти жалеет об этом. Кит выглядит как человек, которого могут притащить в участок за дебош или за поножовщину в порыве эмоций. Может, даже как человек, который явится сам с повинной. После долгих часов без сна особенно сложно представить, как он подстерегает людей в переулке, чтобы прирезать.

— Я тебе могу признаться, — продолжает Кит, раскачиваясь на стуле. Ножки снова омерзительно скрипят по кафелю. — Меня один раз полиция ловила. Месяца два назад, в баре. Втащил мудаку, который к девчонке приставал, а загребли копы заодно с его дружками. Девчонка та на меня же и указала как на зачинщика. И знаешь, что? Меня бы упекли, если бы я не удрал, пока они остальных допрашивали. Все копы такие. Плевать, кто виноват. Для вас все преступники.

— И сильно втащил?

— Да так. В челюсть разок.

— На неделю бы тебя упекли, — хмыкает Широ. — Может, и сразу бы отпустили, когда у всех взяли показания. Тюрьмы переполнены, знаешь ли.

— Потому и переполнены. — Кит заводит руку за спину. — Приковывай меня, чего ждёшь?

Внимательно посмотрев ему в лицо, Широ обходит стол и отстёгивает второй наручник.

— Ты меня отпускаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кит, тут же натягивая рукава до костяшек.

— Нет. — Широ возвращается на своё место, опирается локтями на стол. — Но, допустим, я тебе верю. Ты не убийца. Как твои оригами могли оказаться рядом с трупами?

Кит серьёзно задумывается, и Широ надеется, что не прогадал.  
По крайней мере, теперь тот идёт на контакт. Впрочем, это не то чтобы помогает.

За полтора часа не выяснилось ничего нового. Кому именно дарил журавлики Кит уже не помнит, врагов у него нет, по крайней мере таких, которые могли бы подставить его под убийство, и с алиби у него тоже глухо. «Залипал в телек до утра» не убедит ни одного присяжного.

Всё то время, пока они разговаривают, Кит мастерит журавликов. _Оживает_. Складывает их, не глядя, каждое его движение выверено и отточено — этим и завораживает. Широ ловит себя на том, что пялится. Следит за ловкими пальцами почти безотрывно. Его даже не цепляет, что новые журавлики ранее были протоколом допроса, и в таком виде подшивать их к делу нельзя.

Есть в этом что-то неправильное. Журавлики, традиционно ассоциирующиеся со счастьем, у Широ вызывают бессознательный страх. Воображение рисует кровавые разводы на крыльях, пачкает бурым острый клюв и дополняет картинку телом с безжизненным взглядом. Этот вид въелся в память сильнее нужного.  
Наверное, он двинулся головой от бессонницы, помноженной на безысходность.

— Позволишь? — спрашивает Широ, что странно. Это ведь его допрос и бумага тоже его, технически. Кит вскидывает бровь и придвигает почти пустую папку, при этом звякая свободными половинками наручников о стол.

Столько лет прошло, но руки всё ещё помнят. Пару раз Широ ошибается; Кит понимает, конечно же. Видит с первых рядов, и всё равно ничего не говорит. Терпеливо ждёт, пока тот закончит, прежде чем попросить посмотреть повнимательнее.

— Красивый лотос, — заключает он, осмотрев со всех сторон. — Нет, правда. Я такие не делал. Больше зверушек всяких и, ну, сам знаешь.

— Почему журавлики?

Кит отвечает не сразу. Водит большими пальцами по острым бумажным лепесткам с такой осторожностью, будто может порезаться. Смотрит не на него, а сквозь. Прислушивается к себе, взвешивая «за» и «против» — не нужно быть детективом, чтобы видеть это. Широ видит. И метания, и сомнения, и как он раз за разом тянет рукава толстовки почти до кончиков пальцев. Гораздо больше нужного видит.

— Я пару лет назад в аварию попал. Гонял на байке в дождь, потерял управление. Руки… сильно пострадали. Меня подлатали, конечно, но пальцы нужно было заново разрабатывать. Врач говорил что-то про мелкую моторику, и вот. Сначала не очень получалось — ты бы видел, сколько бумаги я извёл — а потом стало лучше. Выписали меня давно, но привычка осталась.

— Ты всё ещё не ответил на вопрос.

С шумом Кит втягивает воздух. Смотрит, не то с осуждением, не то с восхищением. Широ слишком вымотан, чтобы почувствовать разницу. Однако он чувствует, что Кит не врёт.  
Чувства к делу не пришьёшь, впрочем.

— Там парень был, — всё же сдаётся Кит. — Заговорил со мной, когда я пробовал сложить лягушку. Мы поболтали немного, на следующий день снова случайно встретились, а после ещё раз, и вроде как начали общаться. Он всё время такой грустный был. Я сложил ему журавлика, типа, на счастье, и, наверное, первый раз увидел, как он улыбнулся. Потом я только их и складывал и раздавал всем подряд. Вся история.

Рассказывая её, Кит и сам улыбается. Широ самую малость завидует. С этой работой у него подобных историй не так много.

— Тот парень… Вы ещё общаетесь?

— Конечно. Джеймс мой лучший друг.

— Джеймс, значит.

Первое имя за всё время допроса. Что-то, от чего можно отталкиваться. Что-то, что может Киту помочь. И последнего Кит не понимает. Если бы понимал — не распахивал бы глаза в ужасе. Если бы понимал, то не стал бы перегибаться через стол и хватать Широ за лацкан пальто тоже не стал бы. Не стал бы смотреть на него со слепой ненавистью.

— Только посмей, — цедит Кит сквозь зубы. Широ это не трогает. Он выдерживает взгляд, как выдерживал сотни до этого. Не дёргает и мускулом, выжидая, пока вспышка ярости пройдёт.

— Я просто хочу разобраться, Кит, — проговаривает он по слогам, так, чтобы до него наконец дошло. — Наказать того, кто виновен.

— Джеймс ни в чём не виноват.

— И если это так, то я это докажу.

— Нет никаких «если», ясно? — Кит откидывается на спинку и заводит руки за спину, призывая заковать себя обратно. — Копайте в другом направлении, детектив.

Он больше ни слова не скажет, это и так понятно.  
Из допросной Широ выходит молча. Кивком просит дежурного отвести Кита в камеру.  
Ему нужен новый план.

***

Широ навещает его через час. Приваливается плечом к каменной стене, делает вид, что просто прогуливался неподалёку, а изолятор временного содержания — так, местная достопримечательность. Кит поддерживает игру, игнорируя чужое присутствие. Продолжает тянуть рукава с такой силой, что те грозят порваться.

— Не пробовал носить перчатки? — буднично спрашивает Широ. Не получив ответа, он поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать очень красноречивый взгляд. Даже Мэтт так не умеет.

— Пробовал, но кое-кто не позволил мне их взять, — всё же озвучивает Кит. Широ едва не хлопает себя по лбу.

По крайней мере, заговорил.

— Какие предпочитаешь? Кожаные, замшевые?

— Без пальцев.

— А если нужно не оставлять отпечатков?

Кит снова смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота. В общем, примерно так себя Широ и ощущает, так что не в обиде.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я _всегда_ ношу перчатки без пальцев. И зачем мне «не оставлять отпечатки»?

— Чтобы не попасться при совершении преступления?

— Но я не преступник, говорю же.

В висках стучит; Широ и правда устал. Ему бы вздремнуть, хоть пару часов.  
Нет, не время. Сначала он дождётся Мэтта.

— Без пальцев? Байкерская эстетика?

Тяжёлый выдох почти ощущается физически. Кит устал, вымотан, и сил у него тоже не осталось. Он прислоняется затылком к стенке камеры, прикрывая глаза.

— Шрамы бесят. Знаю, их почти не видно, но… Считай, что это личное. А в обычных перчатках оригами складывать неудобно.

Парень с видео был в обычных перчатках. Ни обнажённых пальцев, ни светлого участка на тыльной стороне ладони — видео въелось в подкорку покадрово.  
Акира использует самые простые перчатки. Кит носит те, что без пальцев.  
Не аргумент, не улика, и звучит как попытка выдать желаемое за действительное.  
Широ придвигает стул, чтобы не нависать над Китом мрачной тенью.

— Позволишь посмотреть?

Кит понимает без уточнений. Молчит, но на этот раз его молчание не протест. Оно — обречённость. Надломленность. Чувство вины, возможно. Не перед жертвой. Перед другом, который может пострадать.  
Он просовывает руки меж прутьев решётки. Выворачивает запястья, выставляя напоказ ладони, как мольбу о помощи. Широ едва не касается их, ведомый бессознательным желанием защитить. Осознание встряхивает, напоминает о морали, долге и чести, но легче не становится. Становится _страшно_. И больше всего Широ боится потерять призрак с трудом завоёванного доверия.  
Нужно сказать уже хоть что-нибудь.

— У тебя красивые руки. Даже со шрамами. Я бы не стал такие прятать.

Слабая улыбка обнадёживает. По крайней мере Кит не закрывается, и даже больше: пересаживается удобнее, чтобы сидеть напротив Широ. Он приподнимает подбородок, указывая:

— А твой откуда? Бандитская пуля?

Его длинный шрам на переносице даже очками не скроешь. Неудивительно, что Кит всё же спросил.

— Бандитский нож. Задерживали картель, результат ты видишь. Ещё вот, — он как может закатывает правый рукав, демонстрируя целую россыпь шрамов.

— …тебя пытали? Тот картель?

— Пытались. Но ты видел, что я ем, так что это так, детские шалости.

Они усмехаются вместе. Нервно и грустно. Не лучшая тема для шуток, Широ в курсе.  
Может, Кит снова открылся, но этого недостаточно. Нужно ещё что-то.

— Эй, детектив, — окликает он, когда Широ практически выходит за дверь, — я, эм. Рад, что ты в порядке. После всего, что случилось.

С этим можно поспорить, однако Кит говорит искренне.  
На искренность Широ привык отвечать искренностью.

***

Дверь квартиры опечатана лентой: её Широ срывает, не тратя время на раздумья. Перчатки лежат на комоде в глубине комнаты, рядом две полоски фото из автомата. На них Кит смеётся, сложив руки на груди, парень рядом гримасничает, толкает его локтем, закидывает руку ему на плечи, обхватывает за шею, треплет по волосам.  
Широ узнаёт его. Джеймс, Джеймс Гриффин, точно. Его как свидетеля допрашивали, но не выгорело. Лос-Анджелес теснее, чем кажется.

Фото яркое, светлое. Широ отвык от таких. Он недоверчиво хмурится, наклоняется, вглядывается внимательнее. Как многие лучшие друзья, эти двое кажутся неуловимо похожими — перекликаются позы, улыбки, манера смотреть исподлобья.  
Возможно, Широ слишком много раз посмотрел видео с места убийства, но рука, небрежно лежащая у Кита на шее, вызывает у него ассоциации только со скорой смертью. Возможно, он слишком давно думает исключительно о работе, и уже забыл, как это — обниматься.  
Вздохнув, он заходит в единственную комнату. Ордера на обыск ещё нет, но он и не собирается ничего трогать. Ему нужны зацепки, любые детали, о которых Кит не сказал, умышленно или случайно.

На столе рядом с журавликами ещё одно фото — обычный полароидный снимок с посиделок в каком-то баре. Взгляд цепляется за чёрную куртку, очень похожую на куртку Акиры с видео, и снова за руку Джеймса, лежащую у Кита на плече. Надо будет попросить Роммель проверить этого парня получше.  
Напоследок он ещё раз проходится по квартире, оглядывает скудную обстановку, печально перекликающуюся с его собственной полузаброшенной берлогой, и кроме перчаток прихватывает с собой пачку бумаги для оригами. Оставшихся десяти экспертам в качестве доказательства должно хватить.

Обхватив себя руками, Кит пытается дремать на узкой лавке. Подойдя ближе, Широ тихо окликает его. Кит вздрагивает, вскидывает голову, удивлённо округляет глаза, увидев у Широ в руках свои перчатки.

— Как ты… — Он мрачнеет и следующие слова выплёвывает с презрением: — Рылся в моей квартире? Ну и как, нашлись улики?

Наверное, он кажется себе злым, но выглядит скорее обиженным, и Широ не без грусти думает, что плохой коп из него вправду никудышный.

— Забирать будешь? — невольно улыбается он.

— А что взамен? — напряжённо интересуется Кит, не спеша двигаться ближе.

— За это — ничего. — Широ просовывает перчатки между прутьев, бросает на лавку, и Кит тут же их сгребает, торопливо натягивает, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. — А вот за это, — он показывает бумагу для оригами, — я попрошу тебя кое-чем мне помочь.

Сощурившись, Кит смотрит ему в лицо и после недолгих размышлений кивает.

Сгиб, сгиб, поворот, ещё один сгиб. У журавлика появляется крыло. Снова поворот. Руки Кита словно живут отдельной жизнью, пока сам Кит, наклонившись через стол, смотрит на экран ноутбука, где Акира беззвучно расправляется со своей жертвой. Интерес на его лице сменяется испугом, потом сочувствием, надеждой, разочарованием и, наконец, гневом. Похоже, он, вопреки причине, по которой здесь оказался, надеялся, что жертва каким-то чудом выживет. «Или хорошо притворялся, чтобы снять с себя подозрения», — добавляет про себя Широ, но, положа руку на сердце, он уже сам не верит, что Кит способен на убийство. На _такое_ убийство. На то, чтобы ударить в спину. На то, чтобы забрать жизнь сознательно.

Перед глазами снова плывёт. Широ незаметно щиплет себя за руку под столом.

— И так… шестерых? — глухо спрашивает Кит, продолжая смотреть в потемневший экран с кнопкой воспроизведения так, будто ждёт титров, в которых жертва поднимется с холодного асфальта и вместе со своим убийцей раскланяется сочувствующей публике.

Широ кивает. Вспоминает седьмого журавлика, залитого кровью. До результатов экспертизы причастность Акиры к этому убийству не подтверждена. Официально их всё ещё шесть.

— Можешь сказать что-нибудь?

Кит снова меряет его подозрительным взглядом. Журавлик под его пальцами поднимается, расправляет крылья и присоединяется к трём другим.

— Часто этой дорогой хожу, стрёмно. — Кит опускает глаза, вытягивает из пачки следующий квадратный лист. Сгиб, сгиб, поворот, сгиб. У него начинают дрожать пальцы. — Кто сказал, что это я?

С Широ слетает весь сон. Мозг уже просчитывает, сколько между ним и Акирой сантиметров. Как быстро он сможет отпрыгнуть назад в случае атаки, что между ними будет, через сколько секунд охрана среагирует на подозрительный шум в запертом кабинете.

— Это моя куртка, — глухо говорит Кит и поднимает взгляд. Широ сдавленно выдыхает и убирает руку от кнопки сигнализации под столом. — На правом боку двух пряжек не хватает. Оторвались, когда падал с мотоцикла. Её украли.

— Украли? — переспрашивает Широ. — Кто?

— Если бы я знал, кто! — Кит бьёт ладонью по столу, задевает бумагу и, разозлившись ещё сильнее, комкает её и швыряет мимо урны. — Я её в баре тогда забыл, ну, помнишь, когда за девчонку вписался и драпал от копов. Куртку забыл, не до того было. Потом вернулся, её не было уже.

Он расстроен всерьёз, Широ видит по дрожащим уголкам губ и стиснутым кулакам.

— Кто? — повторяет Кит тихо. — Кто-то увидел запись и сказал, что это я? Кто-то, кто меня знает?

— Мне оставили сообщение на автоответчик. — Широ намеренно говорит медленнее, чтобы помочь ему успокоиться. Если Кит не убийца, Акира всё ещё на свободе. Некогда тратить время на разговоры. — Этот человек знает, как ты выглядишь и где живёшь. Попробуешь опознать голос?

Не дожидаясь кивка, он включает запись с автоответчика. На первых же словах Кит качает головой, но слушает дальше. Недоверчиво хмурится в конце записи, и Широ тут же цепляется за это.

— Что-то знакомое?

— Нет, но… — Кит растерянно пожимает плечами. — Может, он из Орегона?

— Почему ты так решил?

— В моей фамилии ударение на другой слог. Мы с Джеймсом много шутили по… по этому поводу. — Кит обводит потускневшим взглядом стены кабинета, будто впервые всерьёз понимает, что попал в передрягу. — Но это не его голос, точно.

— Когда у тебя украли куртку?

— Два месяца назад. — Широ хмурится, когда Кит уверенно называет так точно. — У Джеймса был день рождения, мы на следующий день встретились, чтобы отметить.

— Он не мог видеть, кто взял твою куртку?

— Не думаю. Джеймс знает, как я её любил. Он бы мне сказал.

Постукивая ручкой по столу, Широ ещё раз пробегает взглядом свои записи. Куртка украдена за пару дней до первого убийства. И в этой истории слишком часто повторяется одно и то же имя.

— Кит, — говорит Широ как можно спокойнее, — я не обвиняю твоего друга, но…

— Он ничего не делал! — Кит предсказуемо вскакивает, глядя на Широ с яростью. — Он и мухи не обидит, ясно тебе?! Он ни разу в жизни не дрался даже! Он… он всегда был хорошим парнем! Не то что я.

Широ примирительно поднимает руки, и Кит садится обратно, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

— Кто ещё мог позвонить в полицию? Думай, Кит. Сколько людей знает твой адрес?

Покачав головой, Кит берётся за недоделанного журавлика. Продолжает складывать — быстро, не заботясь об аккуратности. Злится, расстроен.

— Только Джеймс. Я недавно в эту квартиру переехал. Ещё хозяин квартиры, но… мы только летом виделись. По куртке он бы меня не узнал.

Широ смотрит на часы. Пять тридцать утра.

— У Джеймса есть телефон?

— Да, — рассеянно говорит Кит, выравнивая пальцем неудачный сгиб. — Но Джеймс не может никого убить, точно тебе говорю.

Давлением от него ничего не добиться, но Широ не хочет давить.

— Кит, — говорит он внушительно, и Кит снова подбирается, внимательно смотрит, ловя каждое слово, — если у Джеймса и человека, который мне позвонил, похожий акцент, возможно, Джеймс узнает голос. Я не буду арестовывать твоего друга, у меня нет никаких оснований это делать. Я только хочу, чтобы он дал показания. Послушал эту запись и посмотрел видео. Пока мы с тобой говорим, Акира может убивать кого-то ещё.

— Он не будет давать показания, — угрюмо отвечает Кит. — Джеймс ненавидит полицейских. Если нужно, я сам его спрошу. Мне он врать не станет.

Широ откидывается на стуле, расправляет затёкшие плечи. В окно пробивается первый солнечный луч, подсвечивает усталое лицо Кита и кособокого журавлика в его руках, и Широ печально думает, почему они встретились вот так, а не где-нибудь в баре, тихим вечером, когда никуда не нужно спешить. В параллельной вселенной, где Широ не ночует на работе, а Кита никогда не обвиняли в убийствах.

— В таком случае, можешь ему позвонить и задать несколько вопросов?

— Встретиться с ним будет лучше. Только так, чтобы никакой полиции. Если он увидит полицейского, ни слова не скажет.

— Кит, — Широ устало качает головой, — ты, напоминаю, под арестом.

— Можешь повесить на меня эту штуку, — говорит он, дёрнув ворот толстовки, — жучок или типа того. Обещаю, я поговорю с ним и вернусь.

— Ты же понимаешь, все преступники обещают вернуться, — хмыкает Широ. Кит неуверенно улыбается в ответ, видимо, поняв, как прозвучало его предложение, и сникает. — Уверен, что по телефону он ничего не скажет?

— Скажет, что не телефонный разговор, и всё.

Широ сползает ниже по стулу. Он ещё не видел этого Джеймса, но от него как-то слишком много проблем.

— Хорошо. Ты позвонишь ему и пригласишь встретиться с тобой. На открытом месте, без зданий и деревьев в радиусе минимум сотни футов. Недалеко от дороги, где я смогу наблюдать за вами из машины. И, как ты верно предположил, я буду прослушивать ваш разговор. Если ты попытаешься сбежать, я буду стрелять на поражение.

Теперь Кит кажется оскорблённым.

— Я никуда не побегу, я же обещал.

Вздохнув, Широ поднимается и манит его за собой.

Набрав номер, Кит отворачивается. У него снова урчит в животе. Подняв очки на лоб, Широ трёт переносицу и прислоняется к стене, слушая вместе с Китом длинные гудки.

— Да? — сонно звучит в трубке. — Кто это?

«Только без глупостей, — думает Широ, глядя Киту в спину, на напряжённые плечи и заострившиеся лопатки. — Ты же понимаешь, что я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Помоги и ты мне. Ты ведь не дурак».

— Это Кит, — торопливо говорит Кит, и его голос звучит идеально. Устало, испуганно, встревоженно. — Разбудил?

— Говори, раз уж я больше не сплю. — Джеймс зевает и с дружеской иронией добавляет: — _Когане_.

Да, голос совсем другой, но интонация, с которой он произносит фамилию, звучит в точности так же.  
Не многовато ли совпадений?

— Я… в полиции.

— Ты что, снова подрался? Ты в порядке?!

— Меня арестовали по подозрению в убийстве. — Кит сглатывает. — Кто-то решил, что на видео, которое крутили в новостях, я, и… они считают, что я могу быть тем парнем. Ну, который…

— А, — Джеймс ахает, — тем, который семерых зарезал? Боже!

Широ чувствует, как холодеют ладони. Кит, похоже, ничего не замечает — или не хочет замечать.

— Вроде того. Я… Я не знаю, кто на меня настучал. Этот человек знает мой домашний адрес. Ты никому не говорил?

— Господи, Кит, конечно, нет! — восклицает Джеймс. — Зачем мне это? Где ты? Тебя отпустили?

— Да. Подписка о невыезде и всякое такое, и… ты не мог бы меня встретить? Извини, что так рано, я…

— Не проблема, Когане, ты же знаешь, друзья именно для этого и нужны. Где тебя перехватить?

Кит называет площадь неподалёку от своего дома, прощается, вешает трубку.

«Семерых, — думает Широ. — Это не может быть оговорка. Семерых».

***

Пока Широ цепляет под капюшон толстовки маленький передатчик, Кит успевает сложить журавлику крылья. Он молчит — думает о чём-то или просто устал и не хочет впустую сотрясать воздух, Широ не знает и не настроен расспрашивать. Ему и своих размышлений хватает — хотя бы о том, сколько именно протоколов он нарушает своей очередной безумной затеей.  
Когда узнает Мэтт, вряд ли удастся отделаться разбитой губой. Когда узнает руководство… Нет, Широ даже думать об этом не хочет. Ни о выволочке, ни об увольнении.

— Ну что?

Кит держит спину прямо. Старается не смотреть в глаза, но Широ видит и так. Как поджаты губы, как подрагивают колени, с какой силой пальцы стискивают бумагу.  
 _Ему страшно_.

— Ты можешь не делать этого, если не хочешь, — вмешивается Широ. — Вызовем его в участок в обычном порядке и допросим как полагается. Обещаю, никто не будет на него давить. Мы просто поговорим.

В ответ Кит качает головой, из-за чего густая чёлка падает на глаза.

— Джеймс ни при чём, и я это докажу.

— Кит…

— _Он мой друг_.

Ох, если бы это действительно работало именно так. Но Кит наконец-то оборачивается к нему, упрямый и решительный. Будто сошёл с постера боевика.  
Тянуть больше нельзя. Либо Широ отпускает его, либо возвращает в участок.  
До того, как он принимает решение, рука сама по себе опускается на плечо Кита.

— Тогда иди. И, прошу, будь осторожнее.

С кошачьей грацией Кит выскальзывает из машины. Улыбается, пожимая плечами, и солнце золотит его волосы.

— Мне Джеймс не навредит.

Широ сопровождает его из машины. Паркуется неподалёку и глушит мотор, прячась среди оставленных под открытым небом авто. Отсюда Кит как на ладони. Он самую малость растрёпан, держит руки в карманах, пинает носком кроссовка незаметный камушек в ожидании.

— Идёт, — коротко сообщает Кит вполголоса. Из привычки Широ отодвигает сиденье чуть дальше, сползает по нему ниже, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

И правда — на площади появляется ещё один парень. Ростом с Кита, и комплекция похожа, но… нет, это не доказательство даже. Очередная попытка выдать желаемое за действительное, и Широ не собирается попадаться на это снова.  
Он просто понаблюдает, без поспешных выводов. Как делают хорошие копы. Да, так будет правильнее.  
Как хороший коп, Широ делает глоток воды из завалившейся меж сиденьями бутылки и ловит каждое слово.

Кит держится отлично. Пересказывает вкратце всё, что с ним случилось, опуская детали. Жалуется на дряные койки в камерах и на отстойную еду, которую и едой-то назвать сложно. Джеймс понимающе кивает, на что Широ усмехается — нет, парень, ты не представляешь даже.  
Незаметно для обоих Кит приближается к нему до опасного близко.

— Мне видео показывали, — он вздрагивает и обхватывает себя руками, — жуть такая. Этот мудила в моей куртке был, представляешь?

Вибрация мобильника оглушает; Широ едва не подскакивает на месте, чертыхаясь. Очень вовремя.

— Роммель, если это не вопрос жизни и смерти, то я перезвоню.

— Без понятия, это ведь ты просил меня навести справки об этом Гриффине, — её голос до отвратительного бодрый и пропитан самодовольством. Глаза закатываются сами собой. — Так вот, он на учёте у психиатра был, но его вроде бы выписали.

Посреди пустой площади Джеймс опускает руку Киту на плечо.

— Диагноз? — собственный голос кажется чужим.

— Секунду! Так, сейчас, я записывала: шизофрения. Надеюсь, помогло!

Вокруг ни души. Никого, кто мог бы помочь, а пальцы Джеймса сжимаются сильнее — Широ видит лицо Кита, исказившееся от боли.

— Боже, Когане. Не знаю, что бредовее: то, что тебя отпустили, или то, что ты так и не понял.

Он пытается отстраниться, но Джеймс бьёт по лицу. На ногах Кит удерживается чудом. Будто всё ещё не верит, он прикасается пальцами к разбитому носу — те окрашиваются кровью. Такой же алой, как и все жертвы до этого.  
К чёрту доказательства; Кита надо спасать, но Широ не может пошевелиться. Не может выскочить на улицу, не может потянуть ручку двери, даже взгляд отвести не может. Словно всё так и должно быть. Логичный исход. Финальная схватка на залитой светом площади.

Телефон снова вибрирует, на этот раз звонок от Мэтта. Широ отмирает, приходя в чувства. Для этого они и нужны друг другу. Его тоже заносит, а Мэтт не позволяет ему пересекать черту.

Останется пропущенный, но с этим можно разобраться позже. Сейчас Широ должен вмешаться. Гораздо раньше должен был бы, однако он всё ещё может помочь.

— Кит! — восклицает Широ, видя, как тот бьёт в ответ. В отличие от Джеймса, Кит не скупится на удары и продолжает, пока Широ не хватает его за толстовку, оттаскивая. Хотя бы задержание стоит провести по правилам, раз уж все остальные он нарушил.

Широ зачитывает Джеймсу его права; Кит не вмешивается. Стоит в стороне, перепачканный кровью. Разбитый, и речь не о его носе.

— Почему? — выплёвывает он с ненавистью. — Джеймс, _почему_?

Джеймс не пытается бежать. Расправляет плечи, будто очень доволен собой. Смотрит на Кита безумными глазами и улыбается.

— Должен остаться только один Кит. Только один, понимаешь, Когане?

— Да пошёл ты.

***

— Я, блядь, сейчас себя как в херовом фильме чувствую, где полиция приезжает, когда уже случилось всё самое интересное! — ядовито сообщает Мэтт. На нём отглаженные брюки, но под курткой верх от пижамы, и Широ, не удержавшись, фыркает. — Мог бы меня дождаться, между прочим! Где он?

Широ кивает на свою машину. Дверцы заблокированы, Акира для надёжности прикован наручниками к решётке за спинками передних сидений. Попыток освободиться он, впрочем, не предпринимает — выглядит почти безмятежным.

— Из лаборатории звонили, — продолжает Мэтт, задумчиво рассматривая Акиру сквозь блестящее стекло, как какую-нибудь редкую тропическую рыбку, — экспертиза показала, что седьмое убийство произошло вскоре после того, как ты арестовал вон того Акиру. — Он указывает в сторону машины скорой помощи, где осматривают Кита. — То есть, похоже, не того?

— Думаю, да. Но это станет ясно, когда возьмём показания.

— Тебе оставить, или можно начинать сразу?

— Мэтт, — вздыхает Широ и снова устало трёт переносицу, — убийцы…

— …знаю, не классные, классные только копы, которые их ловят. — Мэтт сдёргивает с его пальца брелок с ключами от машины, а в обмен пихает ему в ладонь свой. — Я не завтракал, так что если хочешь спасти Акиру от самого плохого копа в мире, прихвати пару сэндвичей. Раньше допросим — раньше получим ордер на обыск.

Проводив его взглядом, Широ отправляется к медикам. Кит, похоже, в порядке — по крайней мере, физически. Односложно отвечает на вопросы медбрата, который ставит галочки в бланке, и прижимает к распухшему носу лёд.

— При тошноте или головокружении обратитесь за помощью, — дежурно заканчивает медик и захлопывает папку. — Всего хорошего.

— Эй, — окликает Широ, — Кит, я должен отвезти тебя в участок.

Загнанно посмотрев ему в глаза, Кит протягивает руки. Вместо того, чтобы защёлкнуть на них наручники, Широ перехватывает его ладони и помогает подняться.

— Надеюсь, теперь ненадолго, — добавляет он как можно мягче.

В ответ Кит только равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Всё херовое сегодня уже случилось, куда мне торопиться.

Руки у него начинают дрожать, всё сильнее, кровь из носа капает мимо скомканной салфетки на губы и подбородок. И если бы Широ мог не помнить, как тяжело терять друзей.  
Пошарив под передним сиденьем, он вытаскивает пыльный плед, встряхивает его и набрасывает Киту на плечи.

— Садись. Я постараюсь, чтобы всё закончилось как можно скорее.

Кит садится на заднее сиденье, съёживается там, громко хлюпает носом, и Широ деликатно делает вид, что верит, будто это только из-за кровотечения.

***

Помимо точного времени смерти, в отчёте из лаборатории фигурирует несколько синтетических чёрных волос, предположительно из парика. Заполнив ещё пачку бланков, Широ получает ордер на обыск, подшивает к делу новые листы. Проходя мимо допросной, Широ заглядывает за стекло. Судя по лихорадочности, с которой Мэтт колотит по клавишам, настоящий Акира на контакт идёт охотно.

Пока Широ разбирается с неотложными делами, Кит в его кабинете заторможенно складывает и раскладывает единственный лист так, словно забыл, как его руки работали раньше. Разглаживает сгибы, вытирает нос салфеткой, хотя кровь давно остановилась, снова пытается сложить лист. Смотреть на это почти физически больно, и Широ снова сбегает — будто бы по делам, если можно считать делом ещё два стаканчика кислого кофе с обезжиренным молоком и четыре омерзительных сэндвича.

— Держи. Это моё чистосердечное раскаяние.

— А знаешь, кто ещё чистосердечно раскаялся? — Мэтт отодвигает его руку с бумажным пакетом. — Я! Ублюдок мне дивными подробностями своих преступлений весь аппетит отбил. И сам он журавликов складывать не умеет. Я разочарован!

— Он во всём признался?

— Да. Описал в деталях каждое убийство. Говорит, очень уж хотел стать Китом. Сначала таскал его вещи, а потом ему стало мало. Дальше ты знаешь. Пожалуй, больше не буду одалживать у тебя галстуки. — Потянувшись, Мэтт заводит руки за голову. — Тут уж я разберусь, отпускай Когане под подписку о невыезде и поезжай спать. Ты бы себя видел.

Хмыкнув ему вслед, Широ откидывается на спинку, пытается размять затёкшую шею. Тело ломит от усталости. По-хорошему, Мэтт прав, только вот Кит выглядит как человек, которого нельзя оставлять одного. И это уже не работа Широ, но…  
Жаль, что они встретились именно так.

На выходе из участка Кит останавливается. Растерянно оглядывается, всё ещё кутаясь в плед. Вслед за ним Широ выходит под металлический козырёк, поднимает воротник пальто. Плед как собственность полиции (и лично Мэтта) следует изъять, Кита — отпустить на все четыре стороны, а самому Широ следует сесть в машину и поехать домой отсыпаться. Его совесть чиста. Акира больше не разгуливает на свободе.

— Кит, — говорит он и, не услышав ответа, кладёт руку ему на плечо. Кит вздрагивает, поворачивается к нему, и Широ признаётся себе, что спать спокойно, оставив под дождём человека с таким лицом, он не сможет. — Есть кто-то, кто может с тобой побыть?

Кит медленно качает головой.

— Можешь поехать со мной.

Вопроса «куда?», к облегчению Широ, не следует. Всё так же молча Кит садится на соседнее сиденье, смотрит на капли, текущие по лобовому стеклу.

— Научишь меня складывать лотосы? — глухо спрашивает он.

Широ кивает и заводит мотор.

***

— Извини, развлечений у меня немного. — Под бурчание чайника Широ с грохотом раскладывает старый диван и вытаскивает из шкафа запасную подушку и плед. — Только телевизор и кофе.

Кит пожимает плечами и, оглядевшись, пристраивает пачку бумаги на пыльный стол в уголке.

— Мне хватит.

— Тогда располагайся, а я… — Широ садится на диван и понимает, что сегодня больше не двинется с места, это точно. — Вздремну, если ты не возражаешь.

Может, Кит ему что-то отвечает. Широ отключается раньше, чем успевает услышать.

Открыв глаза, Широ привычно пытается вспомнить, видел ли сны. Похоже, нет. По подоконнику успокаивающе постукивает дождь, в густых сумерках непонятно, сколько времени. Широ поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на часы, и только тогда чувствует непривычную тяжесть на левом плече. Кит спит, прижавшись к нему и обняв поперёк груди, ровно дышит у самого уха.  
В такой день Широ тоже не хотел бы оставаться один даже во сне. Надеясь, что не разбудит, он едва-едва касается волос Кита, осторожно гладит по затылку. Кит льнёт к его руке, и Широ хотел бы поблагодарить его за напоминание о том, как приятно кого-нибудь обнимать, но, вероятно, утром они оба об этом не вспомнят.

— Я тут похозяйничал. Извини.

Посуда перемыта, на плите снова бурчит чайник и жарится яичница. Кит стягивает резиновые перчатки, слишком большие для него, и Широ не может удержаться от улыбки — под ними те самые кожаные без пальцев.

— Правда никогда их не снимаешь?

— Почти никогда. — Кит хмыкает и склоняется над сковородой. — Ну, это должно быть съедобнее, чем ваши пыточные сэндвичи.

Пока он гремит тарелками, Широ возвращается в комнату и прихватывает со столика пачку бумаги. Услуга за услугу. Не так уж сложно научиться складывать лотос.

***

Его не уволили, но перевели в архив на три месяца. Мэтт говорит, что он легко отделался — Широ в этом не уверен. Проторчать девяносто один день без выходных в пыльном помещении, забитом старыми делами? Нет уж, дайте ему бумагу, он напишет заявление по собственному желанию. «Ты драматизируешь», — говорит Мэтт, однако не ему сидеть в молчаливой компании бездушных стеллажей. На предложение поменяться он бездарно сливается, и вот это говорит само за себя. Ни один коп не будет сидеть в архиве по доброй воле. _Ни один_.

Календарь висит на стене — Широ отмечает в нём крестиком дни до возвращения в строй и заедает тоску очередным подмокшим сэндвичем. От такой еды настроение становится только гаже.

Дождь льёт стеной, а зонт, конечно же, остался на тумбе в прихожей. Очертания улицы едва видно, и приходится идти по памяти. Так Широ едва не проходит мимо парадной двери дома, сделав два лишних шага.  
Он оставляет за собой мокрую дорожку: капает с волос, вода выливается из ботинок, но больше всего стекает с плаща. Так и простыть недолго. Надо бы забраться под горячий душ, и…  
Дверь в квартиру открыта. Широ закрывал её, это точно. Он напрягается всем телом и сразу же вынимает пистолет из кобуры.

— Это всего лишь я, — поднимает руки Кит, завидев его. — Знал бы, что ты так встречаешь гостей, не стал бы брать у тебя ключ.

Выдохнув, Широ убирает пистолет на место. Сам ведь сказал ему заходить когда угодно.

— Прости. Работа у меня такая.

— Понимаю.

Кит помогает стянуть тяжёлый от воды плащ, а Широ делает вид, что не замечает, как чужие руки задерживаются на его плечах. Вид он может делать сколько угодно, но себя не обманешь. Ему нравятся прикосновения Кита, нравится видеть его в своей квартире, да и просто видеть его нравится тоже. Несмотря на всё это, Широ не торопится. Надеется, что Кит найдёт себе кого-то получше — того, кто бывает дома чаще чем раз в несколько дней и кто ещё помнит, что такое ласка.  
Чушь. Если бы он действительно надеялся, то не дал бы Киту ключи от квартиры. Кит ему нравится. Возможно, Широ в него даже влюблён, но думать об этом страшнее, чем о новых убийствах, которыми Мэтт занимается сейчас в одиночестве.

— Тебе бы обсохнуть, — обеспокоенно говорит Кит. От его голоса теплеет внутри. — Совсем холодный.

Кит перебрасывает полотенце через его шею и оказывается непозволительно близко. Его глаза огромные и прекрасные. В них такая забота и нежность, которой Широ не заслужил, но которой хочется ещё и ещё. Он опускает руку на тонкое запястье и только сейчас понимает кое-что важное: Кит без перчаток. Те лежат на столе рядом с аккуратно сложенным лотосом.  
Это бьёт по Широ сильнее, чем должно было.

— Твои… — голос предательски хрипнет.

— Да?

— …лотосы, — находится Широ.

— А что с ними?

— Они отличные. Ты молодец.

— У меня хороший учитель, знаешь ли.

Кит отпускает нехотя, и Широ едва не подаётся за ним. Кусает щёку изнутри в попытке вернуться с небес на грешную землю.

— Дуй в душ, я пока приготовлю что-нибудь. Небось опять весь день на пыточных сэндвичах.

Широ подчиняется беспрекословно. Использует душ по назначению и немного не, приводит себя в порядок прежде, чем выйти прямиком к столу, на котором его ждёт аппетитная яичница с беконом. Что важнее, ждёт Кит. Ест вместе с ним, рассказывая о прошедшем дне, а Широ не против послушать. Он рад знать, что Кит вернулся к обычной жизни. Вдвойне рад знать, что в этой обычной жизни нашлось место и для него.

Когда приходит время уходить, Кит задерживается у порога.

— Можно… — спрашивает он, развернувшись на пятках. Смотрит Широ в глаза, обхватив себя руками. — Можно я останусь?

У него наверняка наготове множество причин, как серьёзных, так и надуманных, и Широ они не нужны. Он соглашается, не дав Киту договорить, и тот выдыхает с ощутимым облегчением.

Диван разложен, готовы запасная подушка и плед. Кит устраивается под боком — растрёпанные волосы немного щекочут шею. Широ пытается пригладить их ладонью, но у него не выходит. Ну и ладно.  
По телевизору крутят какую-то мелодраму: вроде что-то популярное, Широ не в курсе. Он такое не смотрит, да и Кит, кажется, тоже — уже уснул прямо на плече. Решившись, Широ гладит открытую ладонь Кита. Наверное, он должен удивиться, но не удивляется. Чувствует, как трепещет сердце, и _улыбается_ , когда Кит бесстрашно сплетает с ним пальцы.


End file.
